Où sont passés les hommes ?
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Vous auriez dû vous en souvenir, les garçons. Toute bêtise mérite vengeance. Mais vous devriez être content, on aurait pu faire tellement pire !


**Disclaimer :** **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de permettre aux fans d'écrire sur son univers. La chanson appartient au groupe L5.**

 **Notre : Bonjour à tous! (même si je pense que c'est surtout des « toutes » mais dans le doute ^^)**

 **Je viens ici avec un nouvel OS … un peu farfelu ! J'ai écouté les L5 (j'ai honte, si, si, je vous assure, je faisais un instant « nostalgie » ^^) et l'idée m'est venu un peu bizarrement (je crois que c'est parce que je lis trop de fanfictions).**

 **Alors, c'est pas long et pas très intelligent ! Mais si vous avez 10 minutes et envie de rire, on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

 **Enjoy !**

Drago discutait avec Blaise et Théo quand, soudain, la Grande Salle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Une musique commença à retentir et les portes, qui étaient jusque là fermées, s'ouvrirent en partie pour laisser entrer des personnes. Une voix féminine commença à retentir.

 _Je demande où sont passés les hommes  
Voyons où nous en sommes_

Le Prince des Serpentards pouvait reconnaître cette voix n'importe où. La question était plutôt : pour quelle raison Hermione se mettrait-elle à chanter au milieu du repas du soir ? Un faisceau de lumière orangé l'éclaira, la révélant dans une tenue marron, corset en haut et bottes fourrées à talons aux pieds. Elle se dirigea vers la droite de la porte et s'adossa au mur. Ne comprenant pas les paroles, il lança un sort de traduction, initiative rapidement imité par tout ceux qui savait l'effectuer.

La voix changea, et celle-ci semblait plus critique. Une lumière jaune fit apparaître Ginny Weasley, cheveux détachés, top orange s'accrochant derrière le cou, jean noir et talons hauts, qui s'écarta d'Hermione pour traverser l'allée principale de la Grande Salle et s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs.

 _Dans les pubs, trop de femmes objets  
Oh, tant de mannequins affamés  
Qui s'exhibent, lèvres gonflées  
Sur les couv' du monde entier_

Une troisième lumière apparaît, bleue, et laisse voir Pansy, habillée tout en cuir, corset et chaussures à talon, qui entonne, d'une voix moqueuse, la suite de la chanson. Elle se dirigea vers la gauche de la porte, comme symétrique à Hermione.

 _Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on en voit défiler  
Nous aussi, on voudrait voir des corps parfaits_

Drago échange un regard avec Blaise, puis avec Harry, assis de l'autre côté de la salle. Pour quelle raison leurs petites-amies respectives, annonçaient haut et fort qu'elles voulaient voir des corps parfaits ? Ron et Théo les regardèrent avec un air goguenard, qui disparu lorsque deux autres lumières apparurent. La première, verte, montra Luna Lovegood, vêtue d'un pantalon blanc et d'un top doré. La seconde lumière, rose, fit apparaître Lavande Brown, habillée avec un top asymétrique et un pantalon, tous les 2 rose. Les 2 filles, juchées sur des talons, se dirigèrent chacune vers un côté de la salle, Luna vers les Gryffondors et Lavande vers les Serpentards. Ces déplacements amenèrent un air déçu sur les visages de Ron et de Théo, qui auraient bien aimé voir leur petite-amie respective plus proche d'eux. Mais leur visage prirent une teinte rouge quand elles se joignirent au chœur des autres filles.

 _{Refrain:}  
Où sont passés les hommes ?  
Batman et Flash Gordon ?  
Où sont passés les hommes ?  
Steeve Mc Queen et Magnum ?  
Tous, tous,  
Qu'ils viennent nous faire rêver  
Tous, tous,  
Ça va changer_

Les cinq garçons se regardèrent et estimèrent que cette situation imposait une réunion immédiate. Les 2 Gryffondors quittèrent leur table pour rejoindre les Serpentards.

\- Vu leur chanson, est-ce qu'on peut en conclure que nous, on n'est pas des hommes, des vrais ? Demanda Harry, incertain.

\- Je crois que c'est le message qu'elles veulent nous faire passer ! Répondit Théo, qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux sa Luna.

\- Je sais pas pour vous mais personnellement, je trouve que ça ressemble à une vengeance. Remarqua Drago.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent vers lui, stupéfait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Questionna Blaise. Dans un même temps, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose qui aurait mis Pansy en colère.

\- Vous trouvez que ça ressemble à Hermione de s'habiller comme ça, se déhancher au milieu de la Grande Salle, risquant une punition, pour chanter ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais elles se vengent et le seul moyen qu'elles ont trouvé, c'est de remettre en question notre virilité devant toute l'école. Dit Drago.

\- Bah, je sais pas pour vous, mais ça marche. Fit remarquer Ron. Parce que je me sens diminué et ça me plait moyennement.

A ce moment-là, la voix de Lavande repris en solo le couplet suivant. Comme pour bien appuyer ses dires, elle se tourna vers Ron et chanta en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _Donnez-nous des torses huilés  
Et des bombes body-buildées  
On voudrait voir tomber du ciel  
Charly, sans ses angels_

\- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Demanda Ron, un peu piteusement.

Dans un autre cas, les garçons se seraient sûrement moqués mais vu queleur moitié les regardaient, goguenardes, ils décidèrent de se faire discret.

La voix éthérée de Luna se fit entendre et elle entonna la dernière partie de la chanson.

Si on passait à quelque chose de plus drôle  
Il est temps, aujourd'hui d'inverser les rôles.

Les cinq filles se rejoignirent au centre de la Grande Salle et chantèrent en choeur le refrain. Elles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres, montrant un groupe uni, mais dans des poses un peu sexy comme pour faire baver tous les garçons de la salle. Quand ils virent les regards appréciateurs sur leurs copines, les 5 amis ne purent s'empêcher de tous les fusiller du regard.

 _{Refrain:}  
Où sont passés les hommes ?  
Batman et Flash Gordon ?  
Où sont passés les hommes ?  
Steeve Mc Queen et Magnum ?  
Tous, tous,  
Qu'ils viennent nous faire rêver  
Tous, tous,  
Ça va changer_

Avant de reprendre pour le seconde fois le refrain, Hermione se tourna vers Drago et murmura, insistant bien sur le mouvement de ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse lire dessus :

 **Echec et Mat.**

Et soudain, il comprit.

\- Le gars, vous vous souvenez quand on a préféré faire une partie de Quidditch ensemble plutôt que de faire la fête de la Saint-Valentin avec elles ? Elles nous avaient promis une vengeance. Bah, je crois que c'est fait !

\- Arrêtes, elles n'auraient pas remis en doute notre virilité devant toute l'école pour une stupide fête commerciale ! Répliqua Blaise.

\- Blaise, commença Harry, précautionneusement, dans le groupe de filles, il y a une Serpentarde qui n'est jamais à court d'idée pour se venger de quelqu'un, Hermione qui est la fille la plus rancunière que je connais, Ginny qui m'a viré de mon lit pendant une semaine parce que j'ai osé dire qu'elle mangeait beaucoup en ce moment, Lavande qui n'a vraiment pas apprécié de se faire évincer pour sa première Saint-Valentin et Luna qui … bah qui est Luna quoi. Elle a dû se dire que c'était drôle. Alors, perso, ça m'étonnerait pas tant que ça que ce soit leur vengeance. Et vu leur colère, je trouve même qu'on s'en sort plutôt bien !

A la pensée de ce qu'elles auraient pu faire de pire juste par vengeance, les garçons grimacèrent.

 _{Refrain:}  
Où sont passés les hommes ?  
Batman et Flash Gordon ?  
Où sont passés les hommes ?  
Steeve Mc Queen et Magnum ?  
Tous, tous,  
Qu'ils viennent nous faire rêver  
Tous, tous,  
Ça va changer_

\- Je suppose qu'on va devoir faire un grand truc pour se faire pardonner ?! Fit remarquer Drago.

\- Tu supposes bien.

La voix d'Hermione les fit tous sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, tombant sur le groupe de filles.

\- Vous avez enfin fini par comprendre ? Demanda Pansy, narquoise.

\- Mais, enfin, mon cœur, tu ne peux pas …

\- Je serais toi, Zabini, je me tairais si tu ne veux pas dormir seul dans ton lit ce soir, coupa froidement sa petite-amie.

Face à la menace, ce dernier décida de se faire tout petit. Lavande les acheva en ajoutant avec un petit sourire, juste avant qu'elles ne partent toutes :

\- Je suis sûre que vous nous surprendrez ce week-end.

Face à la menace cachée, les cinq garçons déglutirent. On était jeudi soir et ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire ce week-end. Ils regardèrent leur petite-amie partirent en roulant des hanches et décidèrent, d'un commun accord, de faire une réunion de crise dans la Salle-sur-Demande, pour mettre en place un week-end de rêve. Hors de question qu'ils revivent l'épisode de la Grande Salle une seconde fois. C'est en courant presque qu'ils sortirent de la pièce, sous les rires moqueurs de la moitié des élèves.

 **Voilà !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si vous avez vu des fautes qui agressent vos jolies yeux, faites-le moi savoir ! :)**

 **Perso, je pars bientôt bosser en tant qu'animatrice en colo' ! Et vous, vous bossez cet été ? :)**

 **Aparté :** **J'ai écris un OS yuri Pansy/Hermione qui n'est pas apparu dans les nouvelles histoires (je sais pas pourquoi … enfin bref) alors si le couple vous intéresse, allez faire un tour sur mon profil ! :)**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
